


Catboys

by covenncore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maids, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covenncore/pseuds/covenncore
Summary: Karl and Alex had an idea
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 66





	Catboys

**Author's Note:**

> real names used  
> song; won't bite - doja cat

Everyone knew Nick was the... more dominant one in the relationship, and that whatever Karl and Alex did brought him the same kind of joy you'd get from watching your own children play together. This of course comes in play very often in their dynamic, Karl and Alex taking advantage of it more often than not. 

And today they decided to use it to their power more than ever. 

All of their friends know about the hype of maid dresses and cat ears and such. Hell, some of them have even made songs about it. Nick has never showed particular interest in the concept, but he definitely wasn't opposed to the idea. After a few off-hand comments and jokes about it, Alex and Karl started speculating, buying what they'd need for their mischief on an amazon account Nick wouldn't see their order from, and waiting day after day until they could properly execute their plan. 

Nick had went out with Clay and George today, leaving the two boys by their lonesome to get up to god knows what. He'd been out for around six hours, and eventually came back at 6:30pm to the house dark. 

Huh. 

He wandered through the house, checking the kitchen, bathroom, guest room, then their bedroom, and to his surprise, Alex and Karl were sitting on their shared bed quietly, cuddled up watching some video on Alex's phone. 

In maid outfits and cat ears. 

"Hi boys." Nick cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. 

"Shit! Um- Fuck, okay-" Alex gasped, bolting from the bed and flattening the dress against his front. 

"You two look so pretty." Nick breathed, averting his attention from Alex to Karl at regular-ish intervals. Studying them. Karl blushed deeply and covered his face with the pillow next to him, letting out an adorable whine disguised as a giggle. Nick sat at the edge of the bed, beckoning Alex and Karl to him. They quickly obeyed, Karl sitting on the floor on Nick's left, Alex sitting on the bed to his right. Nick coos at Karl at his feet, loving that they both got all dressed up. Just for him. He touched their faces like they were a house of cards, one simple touch and they'd break down. Delicate. 

"You can touch me, Nick. I won't bite." Karl smiled sheepishly, leaning into Nick's touch, laying his head against his thigh. Alex giggled at Karl's face, pushed up on Nick's leg like a puppy. They were cat maids, not puppy maids. 

"What's so funny, Alex?" Karl pouts. 

"Nothing, you just look like a puppy and I thought it was ironic." He smiled, touching the ears on Karl's headband. 

"I love you two so much." Nick sighed fondly. continuing to play with both of his boys' hair and faux ears.


End file.
